Vehicles
Vehicles are transport modes found in Driv3r. The game has 70 of them. The cars are different from every city and no car appears in two cities. Some cars, like the 1961 Chevrolet Impala, are long while others like the Fiat Panda are small. Some are bikes, others are pickups, cars, buses, SUVs and more. Description When the player is driving a vehicle (excluding secret cars and Miami's Volvo FL), more of the same vehicle will start to spawn, whether they are parked, or being driven by NPCs. Types & Functions Sports bikes and motorcycles are the only vehicles able to drive on Miami's Metromover tracks, except for one station just north of the downtown starting location. Only select cars can fit. These vehicles are damageable. There are also boats that can be driven, however, they have no names or images. Some boats can get from one side of Miami to the other in seconds, and the player can start off with a boat. Boats are good ways to escape cops and they are found at most coastline constructions. Other noncontrolable vehicles ( 3 of them in the list below) include trains. Strangely, Driv3r has no planes or jets, despite having an in-game airport. Secret Cars are hidden cars throughout cities. There are 3 of them in each city (read up on some of the vehicles to see how to unlock them). Putting out a gun or shooting from a gun can easily send people out of their own vehicles, giving the player many vehicles to choose. Most of the cars are old but some are still alive today. The sport bikes may be the fastest vehicles in the game and can outrun a cop with ease. Bigger vehicles such as buses, tractor trailers and trucks themselves can last longer than a car, and are stronger. When speeding (near or at top speed) you can damage a car badly and not get a scratch. If you crash into a pedestrian in a car very hard the pedestrian dies, calling the Police towards the accident. If you hit a pedestrian in their car hard enough while they're driving, they die letting the car stop itself. Some cars can be badly damaged from an accident. Others don't take much damage. Those vehicles are mostly cars with low bodies. If a vehicle's damage meter goes to the very end, the next accident will destroy it. Putting bullets in a car, damaging it until it is fully destroyed, or shooting a grenade at a car will set it on fire and explode. Some vehicles are common others are rare. Certain vehicles (such as taxis) you can find at the beginning of "Take A Ride" mode. Istanbul has the most old cars. Miami has more cars that look like today's cars. Nice has sports cars and convertibles mostly but other cars are available as well. '' Every playable and nonplayable car is listed below. Even the secret and police ones.'' Trivia *You can make a civilian (or a crook) exit their car without drawing a gun- just jump on top of it. *It is possible for a car to fall into an abyss. For example, if you drive on the grass on Nice's airport. When you fall into the abyss, your car will explode instantly, killing you but not on Xbox and PC Versions . Vehicles of Driv3r *Alpine A110 *Aston Martin V8 *Auto Union Type D *Bentley Mulsanne *BMW 507 *BMW 635 CSi (E24) *Boat *Bugatti Type 57 SC *Citroën ZX *Chevrolet Corvette C3 *1961 Chevrolet Impala *1954 Chevrolet Two-Ten *Citroen CX *Clark CH-60 *Dodge AS 250 *1970 Dodge Challenger *1980 Dodge Diplomat *Ferrari 328 GTS *Fiat Panda *Ford Bronco *1975 Ford Econoline *1985 Ford F-150 *1982 Ford F-250 *Ford GT40 *1978 Ford LTD *1974 Ford LTD Country Squire *1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *Ford Torino *GM TDH 5303 *Harley Davidson V-Rod *Honda CBR600RR *Jaguar E-Type *Kawasaki ZX-6 Ninja *Lamborghini Countach *Lamborghini Jalpa *Lincoln Continental Mark V *1993 Lincoln Town Car *Made For Game Kart *Maserati Bora *MBK Nitro *Mercedes-Benz SL 500 (R129) *Datsun 240 Z *Datsun 2000 SR311 *Peterbilt 359 *Peugeot J7 *Piaggio Vespa *1980 Plymouth Gran Fury *Plymouth Prowler *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am *1971 Renault 12 *Renault 25 *Renault 4 *1982 Renault 4 *1980 Renault 4 F4 *Renault 5 *Saviem Chausson SC-5 *Shelby Cobra *Talbot Tagora *Triumph Speed Triple *Volkswagon Transporter (Typ 2/T2) *Volvo FL